Victor Solutions
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: How does Victor come out with cures? In this fic, rainy day boreedom and a light week at Caduceus lead to an afternoon of experimenting. Victor Niguel, Derek Stiles, Angie Thompson, and Tyler Chase together figure out a cure...but for what?


My first shot at a Trauma Center fanfic. I'm still wondering how Victor created those cures for G.U.I.L.T. It may always remain a mystery but this is my theory. Maybe the "Rainy Day Horror" will come out since it's kind of interesting, it is mentioned in this fic, but I have to consider... Well please R&R!!!

I do **NOT- **Trauma Center.

I **DO **own- Apple Ravish Hair Growth, how Victor made the solution, Victor's TV show, Rainy Day Horror, OOC-ness of characters, etc.

**

* * *

****--VICTOR SOLUTIONS--**

* * *

It was a sleepy spring day, it was showering gently outside. An afternoon of boredom some would say since it was far from busy here. It was a light week with little operations and paper work to do. For some at least.

"Victor…" Dr. Derek Stiles walked over to one of his employees at Caduceus, "How do you make medicine?"

Victor Niguel, head of the Research and Development unit, dropped a cup in his right hand but quickly caught it before falling to the counter and shattering. He finally found words, "What?"

"I mean the solutions and stuff. How do you make them? Like the ones for G.U.I.L.T., how did you figure them out?" Derek said, sitting himself on a nearby chair.

"… Do you _really _want to know?" Victor sighed as Stiles nodded vigorously. "But you might not understand since you're a…you know...ummm…"

"An idiot? Just come out and say it. I still want to know though," The doctor said.

"Okay…if you insist…and I do have the time…" Victor cleaned up his are a little to make some more room in his work space. There were no work to be done and what he was working on earlier was just extra. He brought out some tools to work with.

"Hey whatcha guys doing?" Tyler Chase and Angie Thompson walked over to Victor And Derek. Tyler had an apple in his hand and he placed it on the counter beside Niguel.

"I asked Victor how he makes medicine so now he's showing me," Stiles explained to the two that just came.

"Can we join in on the fun?" Angie smiled.

"Yeah, man! Let us in on it!" Chase grinned.

Victor merely nodded, "Fine but be careful. Now let's begin." Usually he doesn't like being around idiots…err…no as smart as he is people but this time would be an exception, after all it was a boring rainy afternoon.

"What do we do first?" Angie asked anxiously after Victor had wiped the table and laid some plastic sheets over the counter.

"Take a random object…" Victor looked around and then decided on Taylor's apple, "and take a random tool…" He reached his hand out among his tools and took out a knife. "Stiles, wash it," he commanded and waited as Derek went over to the sink a washed this apple.

"Hey…my apple!" Chase whined and pouted a little but didn't interfere in whatever Victor was doing. Derek quickly finished washing the apple in mild water and then handed it back to Victor who now had gloves on. The knife was cleaned too.

"Now what?" the three non-geniuses asked in unison.

Victor poked the apple several times and places before smiling and saying, "Here's the fun part!" He smiled at the apple in his right hand, "Sayanora, sweetie!" And with that he smashed the apple onto the counter, making quite a few parts of it go flying. The other three stood there gawking at him and imagined thunder a lightning in the background. They imagined the lightning hit and it showed a shadow of Victor with horns and a spiky tail cackling and smashing a skull against the counter…

_RAINY DAY HORROR FEATURING VICTOR NIGUEL AS MAD CRAZY KILLER!!!! _

**Not available anywhere around…yet… **

"Whoa!" Tyler Chase caught a piece of apple that was flying at him. He stared at the small piece as if debating and then popped it into his mouth, "They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"Refrain from eating our experiment," the genius narrowed his eyes at the idiot. Chase hid behind Derek and Angie, shivering.

"Y-yes, master…" Tyler squeaked, "Just d-don't kill m-me…" Victor rolled his eyes and continued onto his experiment.

"Next we place some of the pieces into a glass cup. Then we use some concentrated type of the illness…" Victor reached over randomly and took a bottle containing a random liquid. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the glass so they didn't notice what liquid it was…

"I wonder what will happen…" Derek pondered as Victor poured the liquid in…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! 

The solution exploded in dear Victor's face and everyone besides the victim were fighting back laughter with tears rolling down their face.

"No need to get worked up over the first attempt," the genius wiped his face with a towel he somehow produced out of nowhere, unfazed by what just happened.

Victor placed some more apple pieces in the glass after thoroughly washing it with hot water. He reached over and took yet another liquid. This process went on and on until two or three hours later. They reached their last liquid and last apple.

"Can I eat the apple?" Tyler asked.

"No," Victor glared at him for the millionth time in their whole experiment time.

"PLEASE???!!" the optimistic one begged as his stomach growled.

Victor sighed, "Let's put it this way…" He held the apple in his hand. "If you eat this apple, I will dissect you, boil you, burn you, and torture you in every was humanly possible." And then the genius held the fruit to Tyler's face smiling, "Want it?"

"N-no thanks…I'm not hungry a-anyways…but thanks for o-offering…Victor…" Chase shivered as he stomach argued, he hit it in order to make it shut up.

"**VICTOR IS…_EVIL!!!!!!!!_**" everyone besides Victor himself thought, even a janitor who just happened to pass.

"Okay let's do this," Victor declared, "Derek, pour the liquid in."

"O-okay…" the doctor's outstretched arm shook as he slowly poured the liquid in. They waited a few seconds and then five minutes.

"Another fail? Aww, it seems like apples aren't good for creating cures…" Tyler yawned absentmindedly and then accidentally crashed into the counter, thus spilling the liquid on the janitor who was helping in cleaning up the area. It fell right on his baldhead.

"TYLER YOU MORON!" The genius, the doctor, and the nurse screamed at the quivering man who used to be called the 'Death Doctor'.

"Sorry!" he started bawling like a baby, Angie and Derek immediately began to comfort him while Victor was to apologize to the janitor for Tyler.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. You should go do a checkup just in case… Uh, sir? Where are you?!" Victor exclaimed and then saw a man with ravishing black hair.

The man laughed, "It's me! I…grew…hair!"

**And that was the beginning of 'Apple Ravish Hair Growth' product for the elderly and bald. And Caduceus never ran out of funding ever again and Victor Niguel became a national celebrity and had his own TV show called 'Victor Solutions', to teach kids how to make solutions just like how Victor taught Stiles, Thompson, and dear idiot yet clumsy genius, Chase. **

**THE END**


End file.
